


A Wife's Desire

by ohelrond



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohelrond/pseuds/ohelrond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil's wife grows bored during a feast and starts to take small pleasures from her king and husband, which provokes a response from him. Shameless marital pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wife's Desire

It was clear to the King of Mirkwood that his wife was in a particularly devilish mood that evening. If her intense stare was not enough of a hint, perhaps her wandering hand was. But being the ever-magnificent King that he was, he kept his head straight and face warm, so that all the court dining before them would never guess that the Queen’s fingers were carefully pulling up the hem of his robes.

They sat alone at the head table of the hall, but many elves were coming forwards to talk to them and the King had a difficult time keeping his face straight as he felt her fingers run along the very top of his thigh. Thankfully their thrones were pushed so far under the table no one could see what the mischievous Queen was up to, although many noticed her lustful gaze at her King.

“My lady!” the King gasped with a reluctant smile in a brief moment when none approached them, as her fingers brushed his obvious arousal.

“Yes, my love?” she replied with an innocent look on her face as her fingers rubbed his tip through his robes.

He took in a sharp breath, closing his eyes for the shortest moment before reluctantly grabbing her forearm and dragging her hand away from him. “You are impossible!”

“Is it really my fault that you look so delicious this fair eve?” she asked with a raised brow, allowing him to push her away.

“Your flattery is not unwelcome,” the King laughed lightly. “It is your fingers that are.”

She suddenly leaned close to him, pressing her cheek against his so that she was facing away from the court. “Is that so?” she breathed into his ear, her tongue darting out to lick the sensitive tip of it. She heard his tiny gasp, the way his breath hitched in his throat, and grinned.

“You are teasing me,” he whispered, trying to look anywhere to distract him from her hot breath and wet tongue. “We are before court, stop!”

She pulled back and he half-laughed at her grin.

She remained persistent through dinner, running her foot up her leg, playing with his hand under the table, leaning in every now and again to place a soft kiss on his lips. Each time he did something like that, he felt light-headed and had to fight to keep his breath – and thoughts – steady.

Before the feast was even at the half-way point, Thranduil could take it no longer. “Come with me,” he murmured into her ear and she grinned, knowing she was finally going to get what she had hoped for.

They left the hall unnoticed and as soon as they were in a deserted corridor, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to her. Her fingers tangled quickly into his hair as her body crashed against his and she reached up to press her open mouth to his.

“You do not have me that easily,” Thranduil growled, pulling himself out of her grip. “You have teased me, my love, for many hours, and I intend to do the same to you.” His eyes were mischievous and his hold on her hand tight as he moved swiftly through the corridors of his palace until, at last, they reached their chambers.

Thranduil swept his queen inside, slamming the door shut behind them. He stood still for a moment and his intense stare held her on the spot.

“You look at me, husband, with such a glint in your eye,” she said quietly, her face alive with desire. “Tell me, what will you have me do for you?”

Thranduil folded his arms and grinned. “Take off your clothes.”

She arched a brow at him. “Would you not prefer to do it for me?”

“I know  _you_ would,” he replied, taking slow steps towards her. “And so no, I wish you to undress yourself.”

The Queen was used to Thranduil’s games, but never before had he asked her to do that. Usually he was eager to wrench her clothes from her body, and she realised with a grin that this was her punishment for earlier. She knew that he knew how his touches felt on her skin, how the contact sent waves of pleasure through her body, and so she stayed. She played along with this game of his, this teasing, grinning all the while, convinced he would be the first to cave.

She untied the laces at her side and slid her arms out of her dress, letting it drop to the floor in a pool of light fabric. She could see a bulge in her husband’s breeches as he looked over her naked body, trembling a little in sweet anticipation.

“Now what do you want me to do?” she asked, running her tongue along her bottom lip and stepping out of her dress towards him. She was inches from him when she at last brought her gaze to his, and found it the most erotic thing of the evening so far. His stare penetrated her as his pupils dilated with total arousal.

“Get on the bed,” he told her. “Please,” he added at the slightly indignant look on her face.

She obeyed him and slid slowly onto their four-poster bed, her naked form stretching out before him. “Now what, my king?” she called out to him from where he was standing across their chamber.

He took his time to cross the stone floor, licking his lips at the sight of his beautifully bare wife spread out on their marital bed. “I don’t know just yet.”

The mattress sank as Thranduil knelt on the far side of it and crawled to her side. “Just lay still, my love.”

An elated smile never left her face as she felt her husband’s eyes drink her in hungrily. Still he withheld from touching her and so, in the hope of tempting him, she traced a finger lightly around her chest. It ran across her collarbones and down to her left nipple, tweaking it and she let out a sigh. Thranduil’s ears twitched and she could see his composure waning. The burn at the bit of her stomach was beginning to get too much for her, and after an evening of teasing, she just wanted release. Her other hand crept between her legs, and that’s when Thranduil finally gave in.

“Not so quickly,” he murmured, grabbing her hand before it could creep lower than her stomach and he pinned it above her head. His knees came either side of her hips and she found his face inches from hers. Her mouth hung open, her heartbeat racing and she silently begged him for his kiss. He was not so accommodating to her wishes as she was his, and instead he placed painfully slow kisses on her face, bypassing her lips altogether and running down to her neck. He sucked at the soft skin there, tongue caressing it, and she let out a throaty groan.

“Husband, you tease,” she gasped as his hand brushed hers aside on her chest and he took her nipple into his experience fingers, sending jolts of pleasure through her.

His lips left her neck and trailed downwards. She moan in pleasure as his tongue ran between her breasts, over her stomach and dipping briefly into her navel. A blank haze was beginning to cloud her mind when she felt him suddenly run his tongue between her thighs.

“Thranduil!” she cried out in ecstasy as he rubbed the flat of his tongue over her nub and she wound her fingers into his long hair that tickled her legs. He sucked and teased her until she felt herself come close quickly, something he could sense. He drew away from her and she groaned, beads of sweat appearing on her forehead. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were shut so she could not see his grin.

“Keep your eyes closed,” he whispered and she willingly complied, her body still wracked with unreleased tension only doubled by her husband’s antics. She heard rather than saw him undress and once he had stilled, she opened one eye.

As always, his naked form brought a sigh to her lips. His long blonde hair fell to his navel, across his broad shoulders and hard chest, his powerful thighs supporting him as he knelt over her still. Her eyes fell upon his magnificent member which was hard and already glistening at the top.

The Queen felt the burn within her intensify at the sight of her naked husband and she could hardly form a single word. “Take me,” she whispered, her voice barely audible.

“Not just yet,” Thranduil replied just as quietly, smiling down at her. He ran a hand across his length once, twice, and she watched the beautiful sight. His face was relaxed and his head was tilted to the side as it so often was.

Strength suddenly returned to her and she sat up, bringing her torso close to his again. Deciding it was time she took back some of her control, she stilled the hand that was working between them and pressed her lips firmly to his. His mouth opened hers and their tongues met, bringing a moan of pleasure to them both.

The Queen was the first to break the kiss, dragging her lips to the sensitive point of his ear. Thranduil smiled and let out a little “oh” as he felt it being taken into her hot mouth. He was beginning to care little about teasing her, punishing her for making him so uncomfortable and unrelieved at dinner. Now, he simply wanted to make her scream in pleasure. But he knew that part of her enjoyment was doing the same for him, and so when he felt her mouth travel to the base of his neck and leave its mark there, he released control once more to her.

She pushed him onto his back and rested her knees either side of his thighs. She kissed her way down his hard-muscled torso, bringing whimpers of pleasure from him. His mind was beginning to fog over as he could think of nothing but his beautiful wife and the overwhelming feelings she was sending through his body. She kissed down his stomach and slowly, looking at him as she did so, took his aching member into her mouth.

This was a pleasure rarely gifted to him and he cried out her name at the feeling of her hot mouth all around him. Her hand gently massaged his sac as she teased him with her tongue and teeth and he felt almost overcome with pleasure. His hands searched for something to hold onto, eventually gripping onto her shoulders as she took him deep into her mouth, running the flat of her tongue over his head now and again. He felt himself come to the edge quickly and gripped her shoulders.

“No, s-stop,” he managed to stutter. He grabbed his lover’s arms forcefully and flipped her onto her back, bringing a gasp of surprise from her. He clambered between her legs and pushed fully into her.

She cried out his name in bliss as she felt him inside her at last and he pressed open-mouthed kisses along her exposed neck. He thrust into her quickly, running his hands up and down her sides as her fingers knotted in his silken hair.

“Thranduil,” she moaned into his ear at each especially powerful thrust and her back arched towards him. His hands teased her breasts, traced her neck, massaged her thighs and she whimpered in ecstasy.

Their movements were perfectly matched after many years together and as their pace quickened, the Queen felt herself tighten in hot anticipation. Thranduil changed the angle of his position slightly and hit the spot inside her that he knew she loved the best. Again and again he hit it, bringing her closer and closer, until, after a deep kiss, she cried out his name loudly, temporarily blinded by lights before her eyes and overwhelming pleasure that coursed through her veins.

The King came seconds after her and collapsed between her thighs. “Meleth nin,” he whispered breathlessly, kissing her lips much more tenderly now. “My love.”

“My king,” she sighed quietly. Her fingers remained in his hair as he laid his head on her shoulder, breathing in his woody scent. “You tease me, but I love you.”

He laughed quietly, kissing the side of her neck just below her ear. “And you tease me, but I love you too. More than anything.”

“More than anything,” she agreed in a whisper, smiling blissfully as she lay on her bed with her beloved husband - Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm.

ed husband - Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm.


End file.
